In the drilling and completion industry, the formation of boreholes for the purpose of production or injection of fluid is common. The boreholes are used for exploration or extraction of natural resources such as hydrocarbons, oil, gas, water, and alternatively for CO2 sequestration.
Deepwater completions require the use of indicating tools to identify tool port or seal position and prevent unwanted tool movement caused by tubing stretch, rig heave, etc. A common indicator for tool position is a hard boundary encountered by the indicating tool through interaction with a unique profile on the inner diameter of the outer string, which can allow for either setting down weight or pulling on the rental string while the indicating tool is in a locate mode. Manipulation of the indicating tool with an associated profile can be used to cycle the indicating tool to a “snap thru mode” enabling the rental string to pass beyond the indicating profile. For multi-zone systems, this produces the need to indicate on and cycle through each profile of each subsequent zone, resulting in excess string manipulation when passing through or between zones.
The art would be receptive to alternative devices and methods for improved manipulation of indicating tools.